A Day at the Races
by doggie8989
Summary: What happens when Barrett, Cloud, and RedXIII decide to go bet on the poneys? Well, Sephiroth isn't too far behind.... Full of laughter


1 A Day At the Races  
  
1.1.1 By Me, Megan, known as Doggie8989  
  
I don't own any of the Final Fantasy XII people. Nor do I own any of the names in this story. Blaa, blaaa, whatever I have to say. Happy? Good. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Well, I'm in a crazy mood, and that calls for a crazy story. Some may call it weird…but hey, lets see what happens.  
  
Cloud, Red XIII, and Barrett are seen sitting in metal stands at a horse- racing track. (Just so you all know, I'm personally against horse racing, but the idea struck me)  
  
Cloud: This is great! I knew we needed some fresh air. This is just what we need. I couldn't stand any more of the other's yapping.  
  
RedXIII: The idea of racing horses in a circular track with vertically challenged people riding them on their back and slashing them repeatedly until they pass out is not my idea of a good time… But whatever you say Cloud.  
  
Cloud and Barrett:….  
  
Barrett: Well, I bet some #%@^ money on old' Spark Shine there. He's gonna win! I just #$%^& know it! I can feel it man!  
  
RedXIII: Careful Barrett. The horse racing business makes a lot of money of people's poorly made bets. It's not such a good idea to bet all your money on one horse.  
  
Cloud: He's right Barrett, I bet MY money on Jasper, I'm-Gonna-Lose, and Mr. Stupid.  
  
Barrett: You spiky headed idiot! Those horses always #%*^& lose!  
  
Cloud: Hey!! Look over there!  
  
:: Cloud points across the stands. Barrett grabs an old lady's binoculars::  
  
Barrett: Holy #$^*^%! It's Sephiroth!!  
  
RedXIII: Are you sure? That's close to impossible!  
  
Barrett: Course I'm sure you Wolf cat.  
  
Cloud: I knew it! I could recognize that face anywhere! Even though he does blend well with all those other hot guys.  
  
Red and Barrett:…….  
  
Cloud:…Well he does…  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the stands…  
  
  
  
::Sephiroth is staring at his ticket::  
  
Sephiroth: That horse…it will win. ::he smiles evilly:: And then some.  
  
::Sephiroth looks up at the loud speaker as the voice announces, "And the horses are preparing for the race. It shouldn't be too long folks!"  
  
Barrett, Red, and Cloud are still watching Sephiroth.  
  
Barrett: Did you two see that badass grin he had?  
  
Cloud: Ya, he's up to something  
  
RedXIII: He might see us. We better get disguised.  
  
::Red, Barrett, and Cloud quickly run down near the stable area. They sneak in and look around for worthy disguises::  
  
  
  
::Sephiroth wait patiently::  
  
Sephiroth: They think they can fool me. They're wrong.  
  
Barrett: The damn jockey suit don't fit!  
  
Cloud: They are a bit tight, but it's better then having Sephiroth see us.  
  
::RedXIII is stuck inside a large brown bulk of brown cloth, meant for him to look like a horse when he looks much more like a glob of melted chocolate that was brought to life. A scarecrow man is glued onto his back, trying to look like a jockey::  
  
RedXIII: Why do I have to do this? I feel stupid  
  
Barrett: And you look stupid too  
  
Cloud: Sephiroth is clearly planning something big. We need someone behind the scenes.  
  
RedXIII: But…I'm not a horse  
  
Cloud: Come on Red, you might even win  
  
1.2 Barrett pins number 8 onto RedXIII  
  
Barrettt: Number 8 dropped out, you can take his place.  
  
::Barrett stuffs a pile of hay into Red's mouth::  
  
Barrett: "Eat up horsy!"  
  
Announcer: " Will the horses please approach the starting line"  
  
::Cloud and Barrett run back out to the stands, laughing insanely::  
  
::Red begins to march out the stable onto the track, looking a lot like a demented float at a cheap parade::  
  
RedXIII: "Why me?"  
  
::Sephiroth watches as the horses come up to the track. He glances at number 6, than at number 8. He continues to watch number 8 carefully::  
  
Sephiroth: "Fools"  
  
Cloud: Hey Barrett, lets check out Red's competion.  
  
::Cloud and Barrett scan the row of horses::  
  
Barrett: Redy's pretty fast, especially with the haste material he has. But I think number 6 there might be givin him some badass trouble. Just look at the @^&#($ thing.  
  
::#6 is dark black with a silver streak across his body running from his tail to his nose. He had a ring on his nose, and snorts with angry, snarling eyes. The jockey looks like he is about to faint::  
  
Cloud: according to this program, his name is…::begins to laugh:: Death!! HAHAAH!  
  
RedXIII walks into the stall. "I have no dignity. No pride. So the least I could do is beat all these guys.  
  
The load speaker rumbles, "A small change folks. In place of #8, Lilly, is the new horse…what's this? His name is…Kujo?  
  
::RedXIII frowns and a giant sweat drop appears::  
  
The load speaker continues." The horses are coming to the starting line….get ready…and they're off!"  
  
::The crows screams wild as the horses dash out of the stands. They gallop along, but already, Death has taken lead with Alecard, and RedXIII, or Kujo, is not far behind::  
  
::Death rams himself against Alecard, and the horse falls to the ground as the Death horse almost seems to grin, and race ahead::  
  
Barrett: Wow! Did you see that! That damn #&*^&$ death horse just slaughtered #4!  
  
Cloud: I hope Red will be ok.  
  
::Sephiroth smiles as he watches Death massacre Alecard::  
  
Sephiroth: "Good…"  
  
::The horses continue to race. Death slows down as other horses race to catch up with him. He waits for the other horses, and then flings himself into them, as they hurtle to the ground. Within the first four attacks, Death's jockey was flung to the ground, and he barely scampered off the track with his life. It isn't long before only Death and Kujo/Red remain, neck to neck. And the finish line is coming up quite soon::  
  
Announcer: It's a massacre out there! Death has completely annihilated the other horses. It's only Kujo and Death now folks. They're neck to neck…speeding to the finish line.  
  
Sephiroth is leaning in his seat, "Go…go!"  
  
Barrett and Cloud watch with intensity as they scream "Go Kujoooo!"  
  
  
  
::A flood of dust covers the finish line as they race by. As the dust settles, we see the picture snap, that Red was just an inch behind Death, but Death did win. Death snorts and whinnies in extreme excitement. But it's not just the race that seems to have the horse so crazed…::  
  
RedXIII gets up and groans. "Oh well. Looks like nothing happened. I wish I had won. But Death sure was worthy of winning.  
  
Sephiroth stands up in the stands and shouts at the top of his lungs, "NOW!"  
  
::In a flash of light, Death is no longer a horse, but a dark night black swirl of wind. The form grows bigger and bigger. The form swarms at Sephiroth, and Sephiroth screams as he seems to grow stronger and stronger, until he is glowing, and the former horse is gone::  
  
::Barrett and Cloud jump up and race down onto the track. They bring out their weapons as they watch Sephiroth::  
  
::RedXIII shakes off the costume and goes over to join Cloud and Barrett. The other horses and jockeys have vanished, as well as most of the people in the stands::  
  
Sephiroth floats over the track. "You fools! You thought you could ever defeat me? I used the last of my strength to store my power in that of a horse form. After finally winning 100 races, my power merged with my body, and now I am more powerful then ever!  
  
Cloud: Well, we'll just have to kick you butt again then!  
  
Barrett: That's right you foo!  
  
RedXIII: Wow! I came to a head to head race with all of Sephiroth's power. But that means….he couldn't be that powerful…  
  
::Cloud takes his sword and starts to slash at Sephiroth, when Sephiroth begins to cough and stumble. He falls to the ground. The same black swirl comes out from his body and becomes a horse again::  
  
Sephiroth: Nooo! What's happening!  
  
RedXIII: Sephiroth, your horse has been…taking horse steroids!  
  
::Death stamps scratches his foot on the ground, ashamed::  
  
Sephiroth: You idiot! How could you do this!  
  
Barrett: It's your own damn fault you #&$^&% foo!  
  
Cloud: This poor animal only wanted your love, but you pushed it too hard. ::Cloud walks over top the horse and hugs it, as it smiles happily:: All it wanted to do was please you, so it uses any methods to do so, even steroids. But secretly, steroids destroy all evil power!! So your otta here!  
  
RedXIII: Very observant of you Cloud. But that should have been my line  
  
Cloud: Sorry Red.  
  
RedXIII: That's ok, as long as it was said.  
  
Sephiroth: Noooo! I feel so weak! I'll be back! This isn't over! ::Sephiroth vanishes in smoke::  
  
Barrett: HHAHA! Great work ol' Death  
  
::The horse smiles happily::  
  
Cloud: I think Death is the new member of our team! But he needs a new name…  
  
RedXIII: Kujo?  
  
Cloud: Great! Ya great!  
  
Barrett: Ok you badass Kujo, lets go home.  
  
::Barrettt, Cloud, RedXIII and Kujo walks home together as the orange sunsets and they all laugh about Sephiroth::  
  
Cloud: Gee, I hope the other won't mind having a horse.  
  
THE END!  
  
But the truth is that horse steroids are no joke. Every day, hundreds of horses lose their evil powers. And although it might have saved as all, the horses were very sad.  
  
1.2.1.1 I just loooove reviews please do tell me what you think  
  
-Thanks for reading,  
  
Megan/Doggie8989  
  
He He 


End file.
